Empathy
Power to fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. Not to be confused with Telepathic Perception. People with this ability are often called Empaths. Also known as *Empathic Perception Capability The user can read and mirror the feelings of others without reading apparent symptoms. Can cause the user to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. With this ability the User can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Usually over time, an Empath's power may grow to the point that they can manipulate emotions Applications *Find hidden emotions, desires, memories, fears, etc. *Promote interpersonal understanding. *Can play mind-games and taunt against an opponent by reading their emotions and using it against them. *Empaths can see into a memory by latching onto an emotion that the memory caused. *Limited Empathic Healing, usually by taking in the emotional pain. *Can sense the presence of others by sensing their emotions. *Force a target person to display unwanted emotions. *Sense past events by tapping into the residual empathic residue of an object or place. *Communicating through different planes of existence. *High-level users can project emotions into their targets. *User often gets taken over by another person's emotions. *High-level users can rip away someone's emotions, leaving them in a zombie-like state. *May knock a person unconscious by overloading and filling the target with a lot of emotions (such as stress, fear or anger). *A by-product of channeling heightened emotions is psychically hearing the being(s) you are channeling speak even if they are outside natural hearing range. *Can forge empathic links between yourself and others, allowing the ones linked together to feel the emotions and conditions of the ones he or she is linked to. May also result in empathic communication. *High-level users may be able to turn powers of other users against them. *High-level users may be able to channel vast amounts of various emotions (such as an entire city or bigger) into an enemy, causing them to go insane or leading to possible death due to emotional stress on the body. *Highly advanced Empaths may be able to recall powers that they previously tapped into if they can remember the emotional state of that user and the emotion that triggers the ability. Associations *Clairaudience *Clairempathy *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Empathic Creation *Empathic Mimicry *Empathic Teleportation *Intuition *Lie Detection *Psychometry *Telempathy *Telepathy *Empathic Reality Manipulation Limitations *Low-level Empaths can only receive emotions, so in an empathic communication, they have to extrapolate from the emotions being sensed what exactly the person is trying to say. *Low-level Empaths, since they can only sense emotions, might get taken over and act on those emotions. *Inexperienced Empaths may find their powers completely useless in a fight. *Empaths are defenseless against beings that have no emotions, such as robots. *Empaths may be easily possessed by Spirits and Ghosts, as they are beings bound with emotions.﻿ Known Users Gallery Emapthy.gif|Phoebe can control other people's power via empathy (Click photo for animation) Ravenoyl.png|Raven of "DC Comics" is a powerful empath. TD.jpg|Due to years of experience, Tinisha Dolaira can instinctively feel and understand the emotions of others.|link=Faery Mimicry Lorne-angel-4836308-1024-768.jpg|Lorne (Angel) can read others' emotions by listening to them sing. Black Doom Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) CJ Ward.jpg|CJ Ward's (Tower Prep) Perception ability extends into reading others' thoughts and feelings. mutant-x-lauren-lee-smith-2.jpg|Emma Delauro (Mutant X) highly skilled Tele-Empath able to project,control, and negate emotions.. 797809-510156_0000_super_super.jpg|Empath (Marvel Comics) can control the entire emotional spectrum Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Christian Superpowers